The joining of beloved
by JoySingWritePoemeLive
Summary: SG1 enter a planet, and from that moment everything changes. Sam and Jack feel old feeling coming back. What will they do and how do they handle the situation? Will it influence their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

The joining of beloved

As they entered the planet, Sam felt a cold wind rush over her skin. It was cloudy, very dark clouds were spinning round all in the same direction. Like an upcoming tornado, they were spinning like a rollercoaster taking a loop. Jack was aware of the thoughts Sam was thinking about, he felt the same. Daniel soon spotted some remaining rocks on the upper side of a hill. He knew they maybe could be old ruins, with some language of the ancients. And if they were lucky they could be old artifacts they Daniel and Sam could exam when they were back. Teal'c was aware of the same thoughts as Sam and jack. He too felt that this world might be a little bit weirder than the other many ones, they visited before.

'Well campers, let's get moving!' Jack said nodding towards Daniel. Daniel knew he was saying this because he gazed at the ruins.

'Jack shouldn't we check out the ruins over there, might be some valuable information about the old ancients of this planet, if there even once lived here… maybe there still live here.' He thoughts while saying it out loud.' Please Jack!' Daniel begged him, he knew he would always get in protest.

'Daniel! Don't make me say it! We're heading for something else right now! don't ya think going down that road again!' Jack warned him.

Sam wasn't paying attention at the conversation of the guys. She was captured by some trees. Not normal trees, no. might as well say color-changing trees. Every 5 seconds its changing from its color. Four colors actually, basic blue, green, black and dark brown. It wasn't only the center of the tree, no, including the leaves. She actually was amazed, only by the changing. She was thinking how the entire tree could change. The tree must contain a substance that will have deal with any extraterrestrial mixture between naquada and alien technology. But she wasn't actually thinking of an explaining for it. She was just gazing at it. Meanwhile Teal'c just stood there watching the discussion of Jack and Daniel.

'No, we are not going to your doohickeys Daniel!' Jack shouted out of anger. 'We came for the people down here, to switch some information, for thrust. Alliance d'oh, just stop it Daniel! Talking about them, T did you noticed any life signs on this planet. Normally these funky guys show up at some point. Don't you think T?' Jack said while looking for any movements in front of him.

'Indeed O'Neill, the civilians normally reveal themselves, and question us' Teal'c said while doing the same thin as Jack.

'Carter, check up some life forms on this planet, would you!' Jack shouted, while looking forward for any movements.

Sam wasn't paying any attention at all. All she did was gazing at the trees. When she heard the colonel she wanted to move, but couldn't. she felt something climb up her legs, but couldn't look down. Attempting to speak and aware the guys of the situation she was in, wasn't succeeding.

'Carter!' Jack responded to her for not confirming his question. When he turned to her, he saw the trees just changing. When he looked at Sam, he saw she stood as frozen as a tree. And saw something crawl up her legs. A limb of a tree, for certain.

'Carter!' Jack shouted to aware her. When she didn't move he walked up towards her, nearly running actually. When he got there, he could see she was as stiff as a tree.

'Carter!' he shouted again. When she still didn't respond he pouted her on her right shoulder. She was cold and wet. Like she just jumped in a river. It wasn't raining was it… no it doesn't. he confirmed himself. Oh god, for crying out loud! Why always these stupid mystics on these planets.

'T, get here! Daniel what the hell is wrong with Carter?' As Daniel and Teal'c stood next to Jack. Daniel narrowed his eyes on eye-level with Sam.

'Sam? What's wrong?' He asked her. When he saw a little worry in her eyes, he looked concerned to jack. Following the concern in Daniels eyes he knew that there was something wrong. He walked up to the other side of Sam.

Gazing at her, he turned around and looked at where she was looking at. Trees… wow, how fascinating, he thought. When she still didn't move or talked, Jack decided to push her, at least get her to move.

' T buddy, help me will ya' he said to Teal'c. They tried several times, but couldn't get her to move. Jack looked down, only to see the limb grew faster than it did before. It was wrapping her in or something.

'Jack, I don't think any of this will help. There has to be something else to get her free. Maybe if we…' Daniel wanted to say something, but Jack interrupted him.

'No Daniel! First we have to free carter. Then we'll see for your thingy alright! Jack told him.

'Jack you've tried already to free her, if we don't look for anything else, she might as well get into deep trouble. That limb is growing like a train jack! Not long, and it will reach her head. If you want her to be free, you might as well let me check for any explanation in those ruins. It may tell a little more about this! Those trees aren't normal. And it seems to me she's in a kind of trance, by the colors of the trees. Their movements hypnotize you, or something like that. Just let me check and as soon as I found something I'll head back, I promise' Daniel told him.

'Why! Geez, why always like this! Alright T go with Daniel, I'll stay with carter to make sure nothing goes wrong. As soon as you found a solution get your butt back here, understood?' Jack told Daniel.

'I'll even insist to carry DanielJackson out of the sacred place of the ancients, O'Neill.' Teal'c ensured him.

'I wasn't even doubting you T' after waving his hand as a sign to go he turned around and walked up in front of Sam to ensure her he would be with her.

'Hey Carter, why you always get into trouble?' he tried to make a sarcastic comment to her, to make the seriousness a little less. 'You always try to make things more spicy don't you?' he tried again. He just wanted to make her laugh at some point. Just to see any movement of her, see she's still in there.

She wanted to say something, she wanted to move, but couldn't. Something was holding her. Yea… she could hear them. She saw them, but couldn't respond. At least she could figure out what made her act like this. She also saw the colonel in front of her. Heard his sarcastic comments, refusing the situation

She got herself into, and try to change the mood. Not exactly the kind of rescue plan she thought of. Leaving Daniel alone would've gone wrong. It could take hours, which she didn't even have. Let alone hear the colonels' comments, for god's sake! This was not a day she hoped it would be like. Why she always gets herself into this trouble. The colonel was right she is a fool, a wondering butterfly with high brains. Who doesn't use them if needed. Why does her curiosity always take the lead of her entire brain and body. God! When this is over, she has to change that.

'At least we can rest now' Jack whispered to Sam. He was looking straight in her eyes. She felt the heat rush against her skin. Another few seconds and she knew he could see her blush. Looking at her deep in her eyes. He saw she felt uncomfortable. So he slightly turned his head to the trees.

'What's so mystic about trees! Well of course they're changing. But… well at least the colors aren't that bad. Black… green… brown… blue! Yea the last color's good. But it's weird… changing trees… wouldn't think of that, now would you Carter?' he smirked. And suddenly he was mumbling in himself. He forgot she couldn't talk. Well at least now she doesn't.

'Sorry Carter, forgot you couldn't talk' he was cursing himself sometimes. He could pick such stupid moments for his sarcasm. Smart-ass what he s, she's gonna payback me with this one, sure she does. She isn't stupid. She is smart god she is. And she's way beautiful.

Beautiful? Did he say beautiful? Was he really saying this? I think he doesn't even know he did say it out loud. Ow god, this is awkward. Yea… defiantly, very awkward. Maybe I should stare at him to make sure I still hear him.

'Carter you know you stare at me right?' he looked confused at her. He sw she was thinking, bur clearly staring… at him!

Yes as the matter a fact I do. Too bad you couldn't hear me. If you did, you could probably hear me laughing at you… sometimes he's just too cute when he feels uncomfortable. God, he is yep. Yea… you're very cute when you look uncomfortable.

'Carter! What did you say?' he was shocked. He heard her say, that he was cute when he felt uncomfortable. Was he just hallucinating?

What? Did I say that out loud? Couldn't be! How could he have heard me? This is strange, even more awkward than before… maybe… well I can try… maybe we can communicate via each other's thoughts. Well let's try this. ' Sir? Can you hear me?'

She was thinking again, of course that's what she does. Thinking straight like she always does. If this isn't a typical thing about Sam I wouldn't think of something else. Well… the way she smiles and thinks. I adore that. 'Sir? Can you hear me?' What the! What's this. Where does her voice come from?

As he heard her voice, he turned to look at her. She didn't moved at all. He tried to catch a sign that she was really trying to talk to him. As he saw a little nod, and her confirming eyes. He knew for sure. So he tried.

'yes as the matter a fact I can… what do tou do in my head?' Jack watched sam as she was looking at him, and obviously listening to him.

'I can ask you the same thing, sir. Well… it seems that I can connect with you in some kind of way. That's why you hear me, sir.' She told him.

'Well… I don't like it, get out!' he told her. This was really weird. They could communicate via thoughts. This world's only getting stranger.

'I'd like to, but I can't sir… Sir, at least I don't have to think by myself why I'm stuck. You haven't one clue how to get out of this, right sir?'

'Wow! Samantha Carter is asking me… Jack O'Neill… what's going on… wow this is strange… where is the carter I know, what did you do to her?' he asked her teasingly and a little bit shocked.

'Sir, stop that! It's not like I like to be in your thoughts. You're in mine too, so you're stuck with me now!' she told him.

'Great!... well… what exactly did you do?' Jack asked her, he really didn't know.

'When we entered this world I had this feeling that It was strange around here. Guess you were all thinking that too by yourself. Well… then I just watched the trees change. I was just gazing at them, and then I felt something crawling upwards my legs. So I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I think Daniel's right about the part that I'm in some kind of trance. I heard you talking. I followed the conversation, I just couldn't respond. Well… sir, do you know what those colors could mean?' she questioned him. She saw he wasn't too fond of the way she was talking to him. But hey! She couldn't do something about it. 'As far as I know they're basic colors. Nothing weird about them. Well… about the fact the entire tree changes, not that's important now. maybe they're just some colors that symbolize the planet' she told him, she didn't know anything. She hoped Daniel would show up anytime.

'Well… yea if you say so' he couldn't think of anything else.

'Jack! I found it! I found it!... but it's gonna sound strange!' Daniel shouted at him while running down the hill, with Teal'c behind him. He was watching Daniels steps, Daniel could fall over his own feet if he didn't watched out.

'Well tell me, by the way, Carters ok. It seems we can read each other's mind. We were just talking about you.' Jack told him proudly.

'Teal'c I think we're too late, they're already joined. Oow… alright Jack, it says that the ones, who feel something for each other, will be joined. It says that the old ancients called the At'reth always believed in the joining of their first married couple. Called Ke'ran and his wife El'rah. The couple symbolized great love. The At'reth people were tired of their behavior, and made this old force by thoughts, you see it's quite amazing… it's like a magnetic field that feels the emotions of beloved, so when the two beloved step foot on this sacred ground, their knowledge of love will be tested. By passing the test called: The joining of beloved. Well called in the At'reth as: the hearts adventure, known as Cappo Amure d'elleta… I studied it a little further… and as it shows and Teal'c and I observed this magnetic field is only there when it feels, these… well these strong emotions… I didn't quite figured out how they can feel that… but I suppose…' Daniel was talking through of it like it was nothing. But jack began to feel irritated.

'Just… Daniel… Just stick to the point!' jack said to him.

'Right, yea… sorry!' putting his glasses higher on his nose as he began to explain the how to get out. 'Where was I… well this couple, what wasn't jet a couple, they always hide their feelings for each other. When they are joined there won't be a way out. Well… there is, but I don't think you'll like it' Daniel told jack, with an unsure voice.

'Why do there always live crazy old lovers in these ancient world! I hat eit! Why won't it be somehow just a quiet little mission?' Jack said out loud.

'Because, sir. It wouldn't be as fun though. Somehow this si a dream job, isn't it? Although can you ask Daniel the solution im quite tired of gazing at these trees. I've seen them long enough now! I can even draw them a billions times over and over again, for god's sake! Just ask him, sir1' she thought to him, quite frustrated.

'Wow! Carter a little frustrated aren't you!' he shouted out loud. 'Carter wants to know how she can get out of this mess, so… Daniel tell us.' He said to Daniel.

'As I told you, you're not gonna like it' he said.

'Well I don't care right now. Just tell it!' Jack shouted back at Daniel.

'The only way out is to reveal each other's love' Daniel pleated him. Unsure if it was a good option to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

'Is this a joke?' Jack shouted at him. Watching Teal'cs expression.

'As I'm aware O'Neill, he does not fool you. He speaks the truth. This is the only solution to be un-joined.' Teal'c ensured him with his serious face.

'Jack don't act like you don't know where we're talking about! You two both know it's true and the only way we can save Sam is that you reveal her love to her. Not specifically saying it, but you have to kiss her. And when she'll be released it isn't over jet. Only their true love will release them. I think they mean… you know… well… making love with each other' Daniel said to them, with his last sentence almost whispering.

'What! No! It's against regulations! Nope, not going to happen! Neither the both of them!' he shouted without realizing that he was thinking out loud.

'Would you like Sam to die or what!' Daniel asked him.

'Uhm… I'm not going to die… am i?' Sam was questioning him by thoughts and also a little angry at him.

'Well… I assure you want coz, I've searched several times over and over again. And there's no other solution. You don't do an of them. So you as well say you just let her be stuck. Well I don't know about you, but I want to help her. Now what do you do!' Daniel told him angry.

'Maybe you should try several more times… Danny boy!' he answered back in anger at him. Also quite a little frustrated by the fact he always has these stupid curses, which he has eventually to solve.

'O'Neill is it that you want MajorCarter to die?' Teal'c asked him. With a little grimace on his face. He knew jack would never let MajorCarter to die. He would suffer himself to let her live. He would give everything away to let her be alive.

He was just being the suborn ass as always. Even he knew.

'No, but there is no way I'll do that! And no T I don't want her to die! Daniel you'll have to find something else!' he said doubtful at him.

'I don't think you guys even notice, but hey the limb… sir, it's beside my neck! We don't have enough time for your discussion right now!' Sam yelled in her thoughts at Jack.

As soon as Jack heard Sam talking he turned around and was shocked by the fast growing of the limb. Daniel already saw the limb by her neck and ran to her side.

'Just hold on Sam, I'm sorry but it's the only way out. And both you and I know the case. Those ancients don't fool.' He told her in her right ear. While watching jack with much anger. Then suddenly the limb grew right under her chin. Daniel shocked and looked immediately at Jack with concern.

'Do something! You want her to die?' he pleated.

Teal'c came also to her side and held his hand on her shoulder and talked a little comfort to her. 'Stay strong MajorCarter we will free you. O'Neill shall do it.' He ensured her, while Daniel and Jack had again an endless conversation.

'Teal'c and I give you one minute, it's your decision. But we'll never forgive you if you don't help her out' Daniel shouted at him while Teal'c and him turned around and left Sam and Jack alone.

Jack watched them go and then turned his gaze at Sam, who's till was standing at the exact same position she was before. 'Sam… uhm… y'okay with this? You know afterwards… Daniel said it wasn't over jet… you remember right?' Jack said to her, while watching the limb grow again.

'Just do it… Jack please… I don't want to die, you know. There's too much in stake… yes I know. Just do it, this limb hurts. It's getting higher and higher and it doesn't stop!' she pleated him.

He walked up towards her, and looked straight in her eyes. He moved his hand to her right ja. Only the empty air between them kept them apart. The space between them became closed as Jack came towards her lips. As soon as he touched her lips with his, they both shivered from the feeling. Electric shocks were showing up between them. The feeling was lasting when suddenly they both were far away, both in shock how magnificent the feeling was.

Suddenly she felt she was free and she could move. She lifted her hand behind his head. She touched his hair behind his neck. She was squirming it and touched it with passion. He lowered his hand from behind her head to her waist. Then behind her back and kept it there. He pushed het harder against his body, to feel her. To feel her heart and her body heat. They didn't noticed Daniel and Teal'c standing there gazing at them. Then Daniel made a sound of their presence, they slowly stopped the kiss. They made space between them, and finally gaze at each other.

'Wow' Sam shocked at the feeling that formed of the kiss. She never thought something so small could create something that big. How could something so small create such an incredible feeling like this? It was amazing. Just his touch, and my lips… she smiled at herself. He felt it too. That kiss, so amazing. It's a feeling I would like to experience billions of times. He can kiss, OMG yes he can. How long did we actually kiss?

'You forgot I can still hear you?' jack said to her in his thoughts. At that she shocked. 'But is was just fine to hear you think that' Jack said sarcastically. She was still shocked at what he heard. Of course it isn't over jet. I should've known that. 'Still hear you' he said again. And looked her straight in her eyes. With much amusement. Now she was blushing.

I love that blush of her; she always looks more beautiful than she even is. I hope they don't care missing an angel in heaven. Coz, I don't let her go, ever! 'Sir! You forgot I can still hear you, you know.' Now she was amused. He also shocked of her. They gazed at each other for a while. Stunned of what they have said about the other. They got themselves in an awkward situation again. Suddenly that moment was gone when Daniel again, came with a noise, that got them both out of staring at each other.

'You guys alright?' Daniel asked them, with a little grimace on his face. He knew exactly in what kind of situation they got themselves. And what the conversation would be about. He kinda cherished that moment. Both of his friends stunned of each other's thoughts. Maybe they would awake now; maybe they could see that they just were perfect for each other. Yea… this was perfect. 'We should head back to the Stargate, we have to look for an explaining to George, who will defiantly wants some serious answers. You're still nor cured you know' he said nodding to them.

Yea… he was right. They still heard each other's thoughts. Which lead them in serious awkwardness. This had to stop right now. 'Sir, we should probably… get moving. I've been standing here long enough. I'm also tired to even think now, it will also turn you crazy if I think… she I guess… we probably get going… then… sir' she said to him. With a kind smile. He just nodded. Coz, he still was dazed at what she actually could hear.

This gonna be a long trip back to the gate. He thought. Jack… regain your thoughts for just a few hours that's all it takes. Stay in control! He told himself.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked further towards the Stargate. The only thing they were up to is; get out of here. Jack was walking in front to take lead. Sam walked behind, all she was concentrating not to think on something weird, or where she could become uncomfortable. Unfortunately Jack wasn't stupid and knew exactly what she was doing. Strange enough Sam hadn't heard Jack during the walk at all. He must be just in his 'Play stupid' little self-defense act. Could he have heard me? Do we still hear each other?

'Ah yes… of course Carter' He thought to her. 'I hear every word you're thinking of… our minds are connected… remember. You shouldn't think this much. You'd started me a headache.

She froze, he did hear it all. Oh god this world is sick. I want to get out of here… 'Sir, are we there yet?' Sam thought to him. '5-minute-walk Carter' He thought back. Teal'c and Daniel knew they were talking and were quite annoyed of it. They couldn't involve in the conversation. 'You know Jack… it's very rude to whisper in your friends presence. Just stop it! It's annoying not to know where you talking about. Don't you think Teal'c?' Daniel said towards them all.

'Indeed DanielJackson I concur with you… this does not help us to help O'Neill and MajorCarter. We do care about you MajorCarter and O'Neill, please talk in conversation with us' Teal'c said towards Sam and Jack.

Sam heard them but didn't stop walking, while Jack and Daniel and Teal'c stopped. She was walking really fast. She wanted to get out of here, she was gonna freak out and explode if she didn't moved. Not many things can make her angry. but now it does. She had to hide herself; no-one should see her like this. Just dial up home quick as she could and disappear to the lockers. She knew Jack would know where she would be. But if he was smart, he shouldn't show himself for a while. And Jack wasn't stupid and he understood. He thought in himself; don't tell anyone where she is. Daniel and Teal'c looked at Jack really worried. And Daniel was going to say something but Jack interrupted. 'She needs a little time alone, Danny. Don't worry she'll be alright.' He ensured Daniel. Daniel wasn't stupid either and knew exactly when time comes to thrust on jack's words. He wanted to know why Sam was reacting like that. But he decided it be better to let her go this once.

Once they were next to the Stargate Sam was about to dial up. But Daniel interrupted her. 'Sam, if you excuse me but… I know that it's better not to mention… but from what I occur is that any automatic system or contact with a metal artifact is maybe going to cause entirely brain damage, this may be dangerous. So it's better that I should dial up. And you just watch.' He spoke to her, she just stood there and nodded.

'So let me get this straight, any contact with metal or naquada could cause us damage for doing what exactly?

'It will only damage the connection between Sam and you. If this happens we don't know how to solve any of this. This could cause Sam or you to be frustrated or only worse. And from what I understand its that you two only get frustrated and more worse at the time. So don't complain if I'm only helping.' Daniel said while walking up to the dial-system. While Jack still stood where he was standing, thinking what the hell Daniel just told him. He couldn't figure it out. But what did he care. Than the whoosh appeared.

Sam just went through the Stargate and as soon as she stood on the ramp, she ran off it. And went directly to the lockers. General Hammond just stood there confused. He was about to say that he was glad to have her back.

Than Jack and the rest came through the Stargate and just stood there. Amazed of how fast she was. It still worked the mind reading. But he didn't want to upset her more. So he just walked off the ramp and explained their position. But not quite what happened. He just explained why they were so due late. After his short explaining the general agreed to debrief any further in the briefing about an hour.

Daniel and Teal'c had agreed to meet each other about a half hour in the commissary. Teal'c had extremely hunger he said. Jack planned to take a shower, a cold shower. He just wanted to rewind everything that had been going on, on that planet. A cold shower would let him think of nothing, the only reason not to disturb Sa… Carter. He certainly has to do something with his concentration. But they have to talk, they can't avoid the subject forever. It was something that could drive them crazy, well at least him. Jack could hear Sam clearly thinking but it would be better not to disturb her.

Sam sat in her lab, her BDU's lay on the ground. She freaked out, a little. She was mad, very mad. And she didn't even know why. But it had to do with Ja… The Colonel. She had this fire burning anger in herself. It became more and more worst. Like she was the teapot and the water became more boiled at the time. She never felt this frustrated. She could strangle him. She would hit him I she had the chance. But it would be better no to. She even herself can't get to the clue why she was so mad at him. But he did something to frustrate her. 'That son of a bitch!' she yelled. It was the wrong timing, coz Daniel stood outside her door. And just wanted to knock but now he just opened the door. And the door knocked open and hit her forehead. She was leaning with her head bowed down faced tot the door. So that's how she came lying on the floor. Daniel shocked at what happened. And kneeled in front of Sam and yelled her name. 'Sam… oh god, I'm so sorry. Sam do you hear me? Say something!' Daniel began to worry her eyes were closed. You could see she was frustrated because her brows were curled upwards and had that annoying twist that resembles frustration. Daniel shakes her several times. But she didn't respond. Oh god what have I done, Daniel thought. This is wrong, so wrong! Daniel told himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally he heard her murmur. 'Daniel what the hell' she says when she finally gets by knowledge.

'I'm sorry I heard you shouting' Daniel said unsure. He begins to feel uncomfortable it wasn't something that he normally does. But when it comes at Sam, Daniel wanted to protect her. Like a brother.

'And that's for you sign to kick in my door, because…' She answered him, while pushing herself off the ground with a little bit of Daniel's help. She was really frustrated, and Daniel made it worse. Daniel gave her a headache.

'Sam you're like a sister to me… I wouldn't want you to be in trouble… what's the matter anyway?' He slightly twisted his head to look at her.

'Nothing Daniel, just leave me, okay' she said to Daniel. She was very annoyed and Daniel made it only worst. She didn't have any effort to listen to Daniel's 'crazy care act' it drives her nuts.

'Sam, I'm just trying to help. I'm sorry if I bother you but I know and I can defiantly see if something is up with you. And that's precisely this moment, so what's the matter?' Daniel pleaded to her. He didn't want to make a confrontation. But if this was the way to let her tell him what's going on in her mind, than that's the way it is.

'Just go… you wouldn't understand anyway…' she looked desperately at him. But she was already far away thinking again. And it began to worry Daniel.

'… Well… you can try to make me understand…' Daniel said. He looked directly in her eyes. She turned away and began to getting angry again. She could strangle him for pushing her to say what she got in her head.

Jack was aware that she was angry and he wanted this shit to be stopped whatever her problem was. He was certain he would het it outta her. So he ran towards her lab. He was surprised that she didn't knew or saw he was coming her way.

'Daniel just go! I swear if you don't move your ass out of my lab right now, you gonna feel sorry you didn't left me alone!' Sam shouted to Daniel and pointing her finger to him. Daniel never saw Sam this angry. Being around Sam and knowing how she behaves for about 8 years. He just discovered he knew Major Samantha Carter very well. But not Samantha Carter that well. Or it could be the alien disease… or the curse. Where jack and she were stuck in. he just employed one more time, coz if not being Daniel he just was someone to bring the subject to the red thin lines. Especially if he tried to temper his friends.

'So what if I stay?' he said to her quite annoyed. He was taking aback quite quick. Coz when he saw Sam's anger rising, and her blood rising in her face. He knew he just made it to the point to really piss her off. She was forming fists with her hands, but she was holding her anger. But it was Daniel's own fault. He tempted to push het this far. When she even warned him. Daniel quickly took a step back towards the door. Coz she made a step towards him. When she wanted to take another step Jack came storming in her lab. And once he saw Daniel he pulled him towards him and pushed him out of Sam's lab, and locked the door.

She was shocked when Jack came storming in. and she was about to ask why he came in here, when she was pulled firmly against the wall. Both of Jacks hands held her by her shoulder blades. And she had to sigh because of the effect of her body what've been pulled against the wall. He looked her straight in the eyes, very mad and full of anger.


	5. Chapter 5

'What the hell is wrong with you? What did Daniel do that you're so angry! What were you thinking! You thought you could just knock his face and know you won't be discharged! Won't be blamed by your stupid actions when you can't control yourself! What is wrong with you! You've totally changed when we had that incident on that stupid planet, whatever its name was! What do you think you're doing Major?' he wanted this time to pull rank on her. Her misbehaved attitude didn't pleased Jack. He knew if he didn't interrupted what Sam was been going to do. Daniel would already been hit, badly.

'Leave me alone!' Sam shouted. She was afraid of Jack but she was a strong woman. And she saw Jack at times when he's worst. But this really took her off guard for a few moments. But she was quickly ranked in place by him. So she could regain herself.

'That's leave me alone sir, for you Major!' he shouted at her.

'Oh cut the crap! You know I'm not into that just let me go! And leave me the hell alone!' she shouted back at him. Fully aware of her disrespect for her commanding officer. But she was mad, and it was because of him. And she wanted him to know.

'You gonna calm down right now major, if you like it or not. I won't let you go before you calm down!' he shouted again.

'No!' she yelled back. Now she was pissing him off and she knew.

'No?' he shouted totally aware of her negative answer towards him.

'No!' Sam shouted back. He pulled her harder against the wall. Maybe she would regain her knowledge at how he's her commanding officer.

'I don't take no for an answer!' he shouted at her. He was going to calm her down, whatever the consequences might be. She was his 2IC and she will listen to him. 'You have one chance to compose your attitude major, if not! Measure consequences will be defined onto you. No matter what regret you might have!' he warned her one last time. She looked in his eyes looking for reinsurance, if he was really meaning this. She would also just know that his saying was true. Therefor she knew him too well for years. But she had to look in his eyes. For his defined warning. Her anger razed through her veins and she began to feel very warm and pissed off. How could he hold her like this? What's the matter with him? She could strangle him! She could hit him. She wanted to defend herself.

'Don't even think about it!' Jack yelled at her. She shocked and looked him right in the eyes. How? ... why?... but… she was thinking. Oh damn those connections still work. But how come she didn't heard him coming her way? Didn't heard him thinking? Why was it so quiet in his mind? He couldn't possibly be quiet without saying this. Why couldn't she hear him? All those questions were rating through her head.

'I don't know either. But are you able to calm yourself now?' he said on a lower tone level. Suddenly when he spoke like that to her, she felt herself calming down. Her anger was still there, but guilt was fitting it in. she became aware of her disrespect towards him. And felt sorry for her attitude. But she didn't forgave him that he just pushed her against the wall. It actually hurt her badly in her back. The wall was hard because it was cement, and it hurt her like hell. But with her anger she was totally forgotten about the pain in her lower back.

When Jack heard her complain about her pain in her lower back she stopped pushing her against the wall. He took his hands of her shoulder blades but still held his hands leaning against the wall. Each hand beside the sides of her head. She was totally closed in by the wall behind her and Jack standing in front of her. Blocking her way of escape. She looked down only to avoid contact with him.

'Carter, look at me' He asked her politely. She couldn't turn down his command. He was calmer himself and used her name again. And he asked her gentle as if pleading to listen to him, so that he didn't have to be angry on her again. She looked up and looked directly in his eyes. They were black with calmness. Behind his eyes she could see still some doubt, but also a twist of friendly care for her. There was something more but it was gone before she could see what that could be.

'Are you calm now? Can you be calm?' he asked her.

'Why you pushed me against the wall?' she asked frustrated and a little angry still. Like the smallest nerve racking thing could make her angry again. So he didn't move away. He only got closer. He wanted to roll the dice and not she. He took lead and not she. He is in command and she'll just agree, rather she likes it or not.

'Because Major, you were out of control' he said to her.

'Why do you do that?' she said annoyed.

'what?' he asked her questionably. Where was she talking about? The first thing you know you talking about behave and then you lost track of where you're talking about. The next thing you know you're in China for god's sake.

'Switching from friends to rank and vice versa. When we're talking about something outta work. You pull rank on me every time something is lived by ant line. Or any personal thing that intrudes mine or your life. Why?' she said to him. They where about inches from each other's faces apart. They could feel their heat from each other's body and the shallow breaths from one another.

'What you expect me to do? Just go with it? Ya know I'm not someone who likes to talk about feelings. You know me and feelings… not a good relation… don't you think that would be a little bit odd?' he looked at her intensely.

He watched every thought she was thinking about behind those baby blue eyes. She looked angelic.

'At least you can just tell me, you hate me or don't like me. That you disgust of the thing what we've been put through! You behave like nothing happened back there. That kiss wasn't normal sir! And you know it! But it's fine with me now! I know what you think of me, you made that clear by now!' she pushed him back, so that her way wasn't blocked anymore. When she saw escape, she ran to the door. While she tried to open the door, jack was shocked that she really was trying to escape. And how she could say that. He didn't hate her nor disgust her, how could she think that! As he heard her trying to open the door's lock, he quickly rearranged his thoughts. And as quickly as he could he went straight to her. He ran and tried to grab her arm. But she refused to let him take a hold on her. Than he just pushed himself against her. It was a wrong thing to do, he knew. But she won't escape from this conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

She was shocked. She was pushed against the door. He was with his whole body pressed against her. All she could say was 'Sir' she felt helpless. She couldn't think straight anymore. She couldn't think of any way to escape. She felt his heat, his shallow breath. His heart pounding hard against her back. Then suddenly she felt his hands on her arms. He was holding her tightly, but still gentle.

'Sir?' she said again. Then she felt his breath against her ear. And then he whispered.

'You really think I hate you, or disgust you. You must know that this is making me crazy. Every time you're near me, I can't stop thinking all the things I want to do with you. With you apart from me I drive nuts. It's everything about you that drives me crazy, your scent, eyes, moves, technobabble's and your mouth. Everything I can't deny I'm drugged of. If you only knew when the times are that I just want to kiss you and deepen the kiss. And touch you all around your body. And in the intimate places and moments you just won't even notice… but you're an obsession for me. Don't ever think I'm disgust of you or hate you. I can never hate you nor disgust you. You see what positions you put me in sometimes… and you know… you know how much I'm struggling right now not to touch you, or do something to break the regulations. You're an addiction and without it I would go crazy in here… I'm obsessed of you…' he whispered in her ear. She was mentally shocked and didn't move a muscle. Her heart was skipping beats. And all the time she held her breath, eyes closed. And tried not to think about him pushing up against her. He felt him against her. God! This was hard. Please let me come through this in one piece, please let me through this… she begged against herself.

He didn't said anything after that. He just watched what she was going to do. And she was waiting what he was going to do. They were standing like this for one minute, when Jack had enough of it.

He moved his hands, one on her waist and the other around her left arm. And then he turned her around. She instantly faced his face, she became dizzy, her feelings and emotions were flying around her head. Images of today that she lived. She looked straight in his eyes. The reflection of desire was written in his eyes. The images were taunting her. Oh god! What is he gonna do? Oh god! Please forgive me, please forgive me what I'm about to do, or him. It is a moment of weakness. Please! Forgive our stupidity. She thought in her head. She didn't knew what was about to happen, but it would be something.

Jack heard her thinking and just let her do it. He wanted to know what she thought. He didn't want to interrupt her. He wanted to know what was in her mind right now. He knew she was already forgotten that he could read her mind. He could hear everything. He just became dizzy of it and did what he was planning to do. He held her tighter and leaned forwards closer to her.

She shocked and was frozen as ice. She didn't knew what to do. Oh god! He's gonna kiss me! She shocked.

As he heard her thinking he stopped and looked at her in disbelief. She just watched him. Why did he stop? … oh god he heard me! 'Did you hear me thinking, why didn't you told me?' she yelled at him. Then his anger rose again. What's the matter with her? Why did she became so angry again? I will stop this right now, weakness my ass! I want this!

Then he just pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply. With lots of emotion. And he pushed harder against her so that she could feel his desire for her. She was stunned. One minute he's gonna kiss you and then not.

He pulled het still harder against him. He wanted to feel her bod, that this was real. Suddenly she felt her relax, so he decided he would bring the kiss more deepened. When he felt her knees became weak he held her up.

Oh my god! I can't control myself, I think I'm gonna fall. My knees lose themselves. Oh god! What I'm supposed to do? Relax? Yea… that would be better at first. She just relaxed. And then her knees became to buckle. She could lose her balance anytime. It wouldn't be long and her knees would give it away. Than she put her legs around his waist.

She's kissing me with her lgs around my around me! Okay no turning bck. I'm driving nuts! Con't control myself! Must feel her! He lifted her higher and began to kiss her earlobe. He went down to her neck. She had that spot in her neck, and he she would be sensible for that spot. He kissed her long and nibbled constantly on her earlobe and her neck. While he did this his hands were all over her body. Exploring, and making contact. Feeling waves of desire rush through their veins. She was moaning sometimes. And that was for him a sign to do it even better. To encourage him to continue and not to sop. He couldn't be to long apart from her lips and came higher and began to kiss her. Deepen the kiss by every emotion they send each other through the kiss.

He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall again and tried to take off her belt. He wanted to take of her pants as she wanted his too. He wanted to pull her pants down when they heard a knock on her door.


	7. Chapter 7

*Knock knock* 'Sam! Are you still in there? Hello?...' it was quiet for a minute. Sam and Jack were staring at each other at what they should do. Then suddenly they heard the knocks again. *knock knock * Sam? I know you're in there don't let me call Teal'c in your lab, open it! I wanna see if everything's ok… is Jack still in there?... Sam answer me! Sam?' Sam and Jack were still staring at each other. 'Sam were due about two minutes in de debriefing, you better come out.' Daniel said to her on the other side of the door. Then they heard footsteps walking away from the door, slightly the sound was fading in the distance. Sam was still gazing at him.

And Jack did too, if Daniel didn't interrupted they would have amazing… no no! stop it! You can't think like that. She is your 2IC. But they knew what they were doing. And both were aware of the consequences. Maybe he didn't care anymore, did she? When he felt she was slightly moving, he awoke out of his gaze and thoughts. And looked at her.

She wanted to speak but something was holding her back. If she did something now, they wouldn't''t get back to this point anyhow. They were so close… so god damn close! Why is Daniel always someone who can completely ruin the moments they have. Daniel I'm gonna kill you!... Ow damn focus what now? 'Sir… it would be wise to go to the debriefing.' She was scared what would happen next. He just stared at her and eventually nodded. He moved a little bit away. They both shivered at the lost of each other's heat. They were so used to each other's heat that they now both felt a cold shiver flowing through their spine. Both as Sam and Jack desired to be in each other's arms again. But they both knew it would be for the best not to. He stepped another step away and allowed her to pass first. Sam nodded and turned around. They looked one more time in each other's eyes, and then Jack unlocked the door and let her through. She walked past him and still making eye-contact with him she walked out of her lab.

She was very nervous. She didn't knew what to do. Should they leave it at this? What does it matter anyway, the general would already have seen it. It didn't matter anymore. But no way she could go back as before. They had almost mind blowing… No no! don't think that, he's your CO. you can't think that. Oh geez… it's a disaster. Her career would be over at the end of the day. If he was lucky he wouldn't be responsible for it, or she thought.

'I'm as responsible as you. And I don't think they saw us… at least I hope so.' He said to her. They stood in front of the briefing room, when suddenly Sam turned around. And looked at him. He couldn't see what she was thinking nor hear. What was the matter? After a few seconds she asked him. 'Did you hear me? Why don't you answer my question?' she told him. He looked strange at her.

'I would respond if I knew you asked me something but I don't think I heard you say something' he told her.

'But that isn't possible I'm hundred percent sure I asked you the question. Didn't you hear me?' she asked him.

'Yea… without any doubt.' He reassured her.

'That means we have three problems. One: What are we gonna do? Two: Why can't I hear your thoughts anymore? And three: Why don't you hear me at some moments?' she told him.

'Yea… I think that would be the main questions.' He told her, 'But we have to talk' he told her as he opened the door.

She had this feeling that what he said had two meanings in it. It felt as a normal saying but there was so much behind it. Hopefully nothing will happen now, at least for a while they had to figure out what was wrong.

As they entered the debriefing, Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond were already seated and waiting for them. 'What excuse do you two have for being so late Colonel and Major? He asked them.

'Well general I was in my lab and not short after I entered Daniel paid me a little visit if I was fine. After that the colonel visited me, and after that it seems I give out and felt asleep. Then suddenly I heard Daniel knocking on my door. When I walked out of my lab I just walked up against the colonel, so we went together.' She reassured him.

'Alright, what about you Jack?' he asked Jack.

'General… you know me, took a shower, possibly I took a nap/ and I figured the debriefing would start or yea… I guess I was late and I ran to here. And accidentally I bombed up against Carter so… that's my excuse' he told Hammond.

'Alright take a seat…' he told them. While they seated themselves Hammond began to ask Daniel what happened. 'Dr. Jackson can you tell me what happened?' Hammond asked him.

'Of course general… as planned we reached the planet px1686. When we were looking around Jack and I had a discussion about what we should do first. When Jack asked Sam to look life signs she didn't respond. Eventually it seemed she was in some kind of trance by changing trees. I mean the whole tree that changes from color. You should let SG6 examine them by Dr. Harley and Dr. Anderson. We decided that Teal'c and I would look for a solution. When we got back it seemed that Jack and Sam were mind connected. They could read and hear each other's mind. This trance form was made by people who lived on this planet a 5000 years ago. We don't know if there still live people, because we wanted to come back home, we wanted like Jack would state it: Let's get the hell out of here! We found the solution. But the only thing we really know is that jack and Sam have a problem and they get frustrated more at the time. You have to know general that everything they think the other can hear and about the solution…' Daniel wanted to continue but Jack interrupted.

'Ohm Danny you're wrong, it seems that Carter can't read my mind anymore. And we got some malfunction and it seems I can't read Carters mind at moments. So we've got another few problems.' Jack told him.

'Oh' Daniel said looking at Sam and Jack.

'So what does that means?'

'that means general… that we have some serious questions like these, one: do there still live people on that planet? Two: is there another solution or what else should we do? Three: why can't I hear the colonels thoughts? Why can't he read my thoughts?' she told the general.

'Eey, I've got another one!'Jack told them proudly. 'What did those colors on the trees mean?' He was proud of himself. He was thinking on that question, it was actually the main reason why Carter and him were stuck in this, and it began with those damn trees.

'That would be the exact good saying for this curse sir.' She told him by thoughts.

'Told you so.' He told her.

'So what is this solution Dr. Jackson?' He asked Daniel.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AUTHOR NOTE'S:**__ I know this is just a little chapter. But I wanted you to read a little of what I made. I think that I won't write anymore, at least for a few weeks. I'm having my exams soon, and I want to succeed. So I'm gonna study and learn my ass off. Literally and maybe physically. I don't know, but what I know is that I have to study hard. If I want to succeed this year and go to the next year. So that means I don't have time to write a lot. Because I have to focus on my classes. I just wanted to inform you that if you wait it'll be waiting for a little while. I think 2 a 4 weeks. Sorry guys I really wish I could write all the time. I could If I want. 'But I think like this: If I study now, hard enough to succeed, I will enjoy my writing even more, coz then I know I did a great job on my school exams. And it'll be more fun coz then I've got my summer vacation.' My exams will be I think 2 weeks long. And these exams will start about three weeks or more, or less I don't know the exact date. But what I do know is that I must be prepared. So I'm gonna do my very best for it. _

_I really like your reviews so if you like my story so far, please just write a review. Just something, that would be very nice. It gives me a little support and then I know my story isn't boring or something like that. Sometimes I feel like it's not that good. I know there are better writers. Everyone is a good writer. You just have to find your imagination. And of course you have to know how to write it in English. So far I think I did a pretty good job with my story. It's not my born language, mine's Dutch. So I'm really proud of myself. But enough boring stuff now here is a little more of my story. _

_Just if you like it please review. And if I get the chance or have time I promise I will write something for the story during my exams. I can't really say you guys when I'm going to update for the rest. It depends on my exams. But after them, I'm all yours !_

_Enjoy!_

'Well general at first the only solution to help Sam from being killed by a limb of a tree was that Jack would kiss her, this problem we got into is made by old ancients and it had to do with love… general. These ancients are great inventors. Their king and queen called Ke'ran and El'rah were so in love with each other that they kind of ignored one another. Their people were tired of their behavior and made a magnetic field, or an emotional force field as I would say it, by their thoughts. You see people who love each other and step foot on this sacred ground, near the trees of course. They will be put up to a test, a test called the joining of beloved. In the language of the At'reth people, that's what they called. In their language it's called Cappo Amure d'elleta. The test would prove they were meant to be with each other. After the kiss it wasn't over yet, and it would defiantly be the easiest way to get out. But these ancients weren't dumb. After the release the beloved will be confined in showing true love, and that means sir, ohm making love sir.' Daniel told Hammond.

'So you try to tell me Dr. Jackson that my two finest officers are stuck in this alien technology until they make love? And it surely also means that it would just be only with people who really feel something for one another right?' Hammond questioned Daniel.

'Yes sir, that is exactly what I meant. You have to know neither Jack nor Sam couldn't do something about it. So I think this is the only option.' Daniel told Hammond.

'Alright I'm gonna think about it, do you have other reasons what these malfunctions are?' Hammond asked Daniel.

'I don't think I can answer that now general. I just know about it. We have to go back and look for further explaining and translations. That's so far I'm known of' Daniel told him.

'Ok I'll consider it Dr. Jackson, in the meantime I'll put SG1 on downtime… dismissed people.' He told them.

While they were all standing up General Hammond was walking in his office when he abruptly stopped and turned around. Colonel and Major could I please have a word with you?'

Sam and Jack looked shocked at each other, both were guessing where this conversation would be about. As they entered general Hammond was already seated. 'Seat yourself' He told them.

When both Jack and Sam were seated, there were million questions razing through their minds. They became to feel uneasy on opposite of the general, at least that's what Sam feels like. They both looked at each other as an encouraging for them both and eventually looked at General Hammond.

'This situation… you must know that this situation you brought me in, I'm ordered to mention to the president and the joints chief don't you?' he told them with a concerned face.

'Well general you heard Daniel we couldn't do something about it.' Jack said to General Hammond. He can't blame them for something they didn't knew was coming.

'I know what Dr. Jackson said son. But I can't let this go unnoticed.' he told them. He looked intensely at them.

'With all my respect sir, at least give us a little time, to get it solved. And we have to think about this sir… at least give us some time to consume our time into finding some other solutions. And the other options we can have.' Sam told General Hammond.

'… alright I'll give you no less than 2 days… dismissed' Hammond told them both.

Sam and Jack nodded and walked out of his office. When they went outside the debriefing Jack and Sam decided to go to the commissary. They hadn't eat both in a while. When they entered the commissary they saw it was overloaded of people. Neither Jack not Sam knew that Daniel was already ahead of them and just told the whole base of their happenings on the planet they visited. All the staff was laughing.

Janet was just walking to the infirmary to check up on a patient. Airman Thomas McGregor has been injured on a mission to planet px4087. While they were ready to head back one of the airmen was forgotten to put the chemicals back in the safe box. So the unknown chemical felt and came on the airman's skin. He had an open wound and so the unknown chemical went into the blood vessels and caused a serious severe damage in the blood vessels. And the blood tests show that the chemical caused the blood pressure to fasten. And that caused airmen Thomas McGregor to faint sometimes. And it has an influence to his brain. When she almost went in. Daniel stopped her and told her the entire story. She was laughing and wanted to talk to Sam immediately. But Daniel told her Hammond needed to talk to them.

'Oh damn… too bad I can't come with you right now.. I've got a patient with an unknown chemical in his blood vessels. So if you would like to help me. I would appreciate your help…' Janet asked Daniel.

'I'm sorry Janet I'd love to help you but the airmen of SG7 brought me pictures of some ruins on the previous planet we visited a month ago I think it was called px7698. It could help me with the knowledge of the

Language of them. But thanks for offer. I've gotta go… bye' he told Janet as he waved his hand to her and went towards his lab. Janet just watched him and decided to pay a little visit to Sam later… first her patient needs her help. This is going to be a long day. She told herself.

As Sam and Jack walked out of the infirmary jack told Sam he needed to talk to her. So she went with him to his room. Once they were inside, Jack was sitting on his bed. He looked quite upset. So Sam went to sit down beside him. Jack blinked one time to her and again bowed his head in frustration. She didn't know what to do or say. They just sat there for a little while. Both bowed with their heads to the ground. Then Jack made a movement, and she looked at him.

'What are we gonna do now?' Jack asked Sam. Oh god… this is gonna be a long conversation, Sam thought to herself


	9. Chapter 9

'What can we do?' Sam said to Jack. Jack just watched her expression. She looked rather relaxed.

But Sam wasn't relaxed at all, she was just a good faker. She felt horrible. They didn't knew what they could do. There still was no road that they could take to end this connection.

'Well you must think of something, or it wouldn't be you. You always have plans. Did plan A failed you always have a plan B, and so you take the road off,' he smirked. He was annoyed, he hated the situation he was in.

'Well believe me or not, right now I'm out of plans' she told him. He just looked up at her and then just pulled his shoulders up and down and let a hard sigh coming out of himself. This was damn annoying situation. You first had to worry what you were thinking all the time, and now when you have disconnections you must be more aware to say something. It's just getting worse none the less they had to think of something. The last solution could turn everybody's world upside down, for them certainly.

'Same here' Jack told Sam. And again there fell a silence. Neither the both of them had the courage or nerve to talk first. They were so respectful for each other, they don't date to make a mistake and to jeopardize each other's future. Jack was fiddling with his fingers around his other hand. He kept looking at them, as if they were the most damn interesting things he had ever seen. But that was a false thought, he was pretty nervous, and didn't knew where to start. The silence was in again, it was killing him. Where to begin the conversation again?

'A penny for your thoughts?' Sam asked him. He looked at her in a little amusement. She could always change the mood so quick. If she just smiled everything wouldn't be so cloudy and dark around him. That smile… that one single smile could move mountains and light to turn the earth.

'I think it will probably be the same as yours. But … I really don't think there are other solutions. Not that I don't want it… well I mean it's no punishment or something like that. Well you know what I mean right?' He asked her. It really wasn't his favourite subject to talk about.

'I don't know, maybe a little… so you don't want to involve in the last optical solution that's left to be un-joined of the joining of beloved, following of course the people of the At'reth?' Sam asked him.

'What?... what?' he was thinking really drastically. What the hell did she just said to me, can't she just tell me easier? 'Carter what did you say? And this time slow please.' He asked her.

She looked amused at him. That such easy words could make his mind go wacko… oh god I'm using his words. Ok let's not make fun of the situation, she told herself.

'I meant, that you don't like the last solution or something like that don't you?' she told him. She was curious, what does he think about it? She was wondering.

'Well… ohm… you know it's not that I dislike to believe what we have to do. It's just we would be court-marshaled, and everything would definitely change… I meant… ohm… you know… between us, it would change a lot, I mean definitely for me. I couldn't just go back you know. That's impossible.' He told her. She just listened to him.

'Well we won't get court-marshaled, this will include an alien influence. We won't get court-marshaled for this. At least if we have a clear explaining for it, and we have. It… it ohm… wouldn't be the same for me too though. But we can always try to believe we can be the same, I mean our relationship isn't that messed up, it think' she told him doubtfully.

'Carter, there is I no way… there is no way I can act the same around you after we… we made love, you hear me. I couldn't go back, and I wouldn't.' maybe if he faced the subject she would understand him. This was a subject they can't walk around. They had to face it. And better now than later. It would get them crazy about unanswered questions which relate to this subject.

'Alright that's really picking the needle out of a hayrack' she told him still in a state of mental shock. 'Ohm… ok that's very clear. Well I don't think I can too, but we have to face the consequences then. So where does this leave us… I mean what are we gonna do? I mean are we going to agree to the last solution? Or are we gonna search for some other's?' she asked him.

'Let's just search for others and if there aren't than I just agree with the last one. Nut not until you agree yourself. I don't want to persuade you in doing something you don't want.' He told her.

'No!... ohm… I mean I don't mind, I mean… there is no-one else I would want to do it with' she told him.

'Yea I know and I respect that…ohm… what did you say? You what!' Jack thought she said she'd agree with what he said. But now she said something different… could it be?

'I ohm.. I said I wouldn't want it to be anybody else… than you' she told him shyly and afraid to get ass kicked for this.

'You… you said what?' he couldn't believe it, was she really saying that… naaaah! Impossible. She doesn't love me. We're friends, no more.

'I… oh god damned Jack! I said I didn't wanted it to be anybody else than you! If it was I would kill myself. I don't mind going through this with you. I don't care what other's think! Jack… I wouldn't say this… if it wasn't the case that i… i…' she couldn't continue she was afraid what would happen if the words were said.

'I know'' he just said. She was saying that because she knows me so good she will do this if this was the last option. Yea… she was saying that.

'No! you always say that. But I don't think you know! I wouldn't do this if it wasn't the case that… that… oh god damned! That I love you!' after that she was quiet. She didn't knew how he would react. She just kept eye contact with him.

He did hear the words… coming out of her mouth. From her lips. She loves me… she loves me! Whoah! 'You love me?'

'Yea… I do' she told him. Now is he just playing stupid or is he just dumb. My god! I hope it's through his head now. My god! What is he thinking now? I shouldn't have said it, this leads to more problems.


	10. Chapter 10

'you do' he asked her again, in surprise.

'wouldn't the years have proven this? After all we've been through. You still doubt that?' she kept looking at his expression. To search for some fear in his eyes. Which she couldn't see. There was only a warm soft expression. Where she got Goosebumps from. And it gave her a warm feeling inside, where her heart would skip beats. More than a normal heartbeat tempo. It began to raze through her veins as if a train has to get as fast to a near train station. But she kept control of her entire body.

'Yea you're right. It's just that, I thought we would never come to this point of really expressing each other's feelings. And it was only in my dreams I heard you saying the words. But now when it's real. It just feels…'he wanted to finish but Sam came in between.

'…Unreal' she looked relaxed at him. Her hundreds of tons weight of massive love effect came crashing down. And her world was suddenly as light as a feather.

'Yea, that's what I meant' They kept looking at each other. And it went on for 2 minutes for sure. It was so quiet that you could hear airmen walk past their quarters. They wouldn't expect them in there. Sam and Jack were both thinking but they kept looking at each other. But as strange as it was, by their expression and eye contact they could tell what the other was thinking. Their connection didn't worked now. And they still had to find a way for the solution for it. But right now they were at ease. It was pure calmness, no stress or pain or even confusion. It was just the spirit of each other's feelings and the words that had been said that made the understanding between each other better. Words weren't needed. But Jack felt he owed her. So he took a struggling breath and said the words that he'd been dying to say for so many years.

'I love you' he told her. He watched her expression and aspected total shock because he said it, and he knew she knew he wasn't easy with words. So when he watched he saw only tenderness and love and some watery tears in her eyes. That was the point where he became weak. Watching her cry would break his heart, but these tears were different. This were happy tears, tears of joy. And it maker him happy. And from that point he wanted all this to be over at once. But when he thought about the mess they were into. He took aback real quick and held her both hand between his.

'i know this is the most stupidest moment to come with this but as much as I want to kiss you, there are risks now we can't take. These cameras watch us. So we have to watch out what we're doing. And I'll hate myself now for breaking this moment. But we have to deal with the other things we're in now. I promise we will talk further... We will... I want to.'

'yea... You're right. We have to find a way out this than the last one. We can't expect that the joint chiefs agree whit this. We have to find prove also. We can just expect that they believe us. 'she told him

'we've got to cover this whole mess or else it's gonna get us charged for something we didn't even do' they sat there for another few minutes. The only thing that was different they felt comfortable next to each other in a room with the both of them.

'we should probably go, or else they suspect something' Sam said to him. He looked at her and smiled. She looked confused back at him.

'I told you, the smartest woman on earth.' he told her. She smiled back at him and blushed a little. Aww come on Sam you're not a teenager anymore for Christ sake.

He laughed and looked amused at her. ' I heard you thinking that' and he looked in total calmness at her. He kept gazing at her. While she was sitting there shocked and thinking... Hard, he could tell. Coz, she didn't saw him watching her. So that meant she was deep in thoughts.

'you shouldn't keep thinking that much, someday you'll gonna be as crazy like me ' Jack told her.

'i was just thinking...' she began.


	11. Chapter 11

'yea that was clear, you always think. That brain of yours never knew the word relax at all' he smirked and smiled.

'no I mean it you said you could hear me again. So that let me keep thinking. Maybe because we were so distant the connection didn't worked. Maybe the beloved on px168679 couldn't stop thinking on what the other was thinking that the connection kept working. But with us it's different. We actually know what we're thinking except on some moments the device springs in and reveals our thoughts to each other. Maybe that's why we have disconnections. Daniel said the connection works with feelings and that's exactly how we work together and how we communicate. I think that in the past they weren't that growth and advanced hat they made a device that could help them. Maybe the whole truth is been turned around and there lays an other truth underneath the told story. Don't you think this could be true?'

'I didn't think of it that way but it can possibly be' Jack told her. Totally suprised by what she was thinking. It's all a thought through curse or infection.

'and maye there's another solution. Maybe it's more mental and the feeling o feeling complete and doing it. Maybe we can create a feeling similar to the one o making love and we can prevent it. That both the president and joint chiefs will agree with. Maybe we can find a whole other truth behind this' she said excited.

'good thinking Sam' he complimented her. He was so proud she's so smart. She blushed again. Man! How many times he wants me to blush today? She thought again.

And again Jack smiled. ' for seeing that smile and cute pink cheeks... Every second.' he said her determined. And again she smiled.

'we have to tell Daniel what we found out. Maybe he can help us more. On what he could've found out. And we can simulate the two foundings and comprise of its existence. An if not we just helped Daniel.' she told him.

'well than... Let's go' he got up and held his hand out for Sam. Sam looked a him and let him pulling her up. But he held on, on her hand and went to her ear.

'we need to talk... Tonight 7:00 o'clock my house. Be there' he whispered in her ear. Than he let go of her hand and went to the door, opened it and waited for her to past.

She walked towards the door and turned around and smiled at him, he winked and smiled back. Than they went side by side towards Daniel's lab.

When they stood in front of daniel's lab they saw that the door closed. So they knocked a few times, but there was no answer.

'is he just deaf or isn't he in is lab?' Jack asked Sam. Sam didn't answered and went towards Teal'cs Room. Jack just followed her. When they stood in front of Teal'cs Room Sam knocked. A few seconds later Teal'cs opened the door.

'hello Major Carter and O'neill.' Teal'c said to them. And bowed a little with his head.

'hi Teal'c, do you know where Daniel is?' Sam asked him.

'Daniel Jackson has had improving in the curse of the at'reth people. He is discussing the matter with general Hammond. What is it why you need Daniel Jackson?' teal'c asked her.

'we found... Well we actually have further explanation about the fact why we sometimes don't hear each others thoughts.'

'maybe then we should join Daniel Jackson' Teal'c said. And he closed his door, and waited for Sam to past and began to walk beside Jack.

'O'neill are you well?' Teal'c was looking at him.

'yea... Why you ask?' Jack watched him.

'you seem drugged. Because you've been behaving more pleased with your situation than before. You as well Major Carter. You seem also more pleased.'

Jack was watching between Sam and Teal'c. Than he looked at Teal'c and gave him a sign with the stare he gave him. It's better to leave this conversation at where it is. And when he looked at Teal'c he could see in his eyes he had a really good time by saying this.

When they appeared in front of the debriefing they saw Daniel talking to Hammond. And waving with his hands.

'what should Daniel be up to?' he asked the both of them.

'I don't know either. Daniel Jackson was so excited with his improving he contacted general Hammond immediately.' Teal'c told him.

'well... Whatever it might be we'll be about to know now' Sam told them both.

Sam knocked on the door from the general and opened it. When the door was open she saw Daniel standing there on a strange way. Like he's hiding something.

'general, we have more information about the fact that the colonel and I can't hear each other' Sam told the general.

'well than.. Let's discuss this matter in de debriefing ' general Hammond told all of them. When they were all seated everybody looked at Daniel except general Hammond he looked at Sam and Jack.

'so Daniel what is it that you were so excited over that you had to tell general hammond' Jack asked him.

' well remember the trees... Well when Teal'c and I were looking for a solution I took some quick pictures with my camera. And I found out what the colors were for. It's not a sort of recognizing for the planet or a flag how we call it. There were four colors. Blue, brown, black and green. Well they mean what kind of aura we have. The blue one stands for Sam. The black one for teal'c the brown for Jack and the green for me. the trees are kind of a identity recognizer. They know out if feelings and sensors who you are and show your color. Your aura. In their language they call it ' laiuna ' you have different sayings of each color. Laiuna tzeh is black that means: strong. Than you have laiuna ira and that's green and that stands for greatness and than you have laiuna el' sha that's brown and that stands for hero. But there was more information about the laiuna el'sha. You have the cy and the cay. Cy stands for dominant and cay for caresome. Jack you are a laiuna el'sha cay. That means that you're special. Not very much people have that kind of aura. And Sam you are laiuna elai tesera that means chosen blue. There only exist one of this aura In he galaxy. If we were still on the planet and if the people were still there you would be chosen as a goddess of offspring. That means the conceiver. You and Jack are seen as a duet. So in their times they've been waiting for you for a long time. You are destined. You have to see this tree like a kind of matchmaker. The people go stand on the sacred ground and wait for the color who he chooses, and after it they unite and make a family.' Daniel told them.

'so you try to say that colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are sacred on that planet?' general Hammond asked Daniel.

'yea... In a kind of way they are. But they were also seen as two important gods for conceiving. That's why the joining of beloved is made. It's the further process of the family. And there is no way out. It's a alien technology and making love is he only way out.'

'Daniel I think we have found another way out.' Sam told Daniel.

'okay' Daniel said doubtfully looking at Sam. And putting his glasses higher up his nose.

'maybe the reason why the colonel and I can't hear each other sometimes is because we're so distant that the connection didn't worked. Maybe the beloved on px168679 couldn't stop thinking on what the other was thinking that the connection kept working. But with the colonel and me it's different. We actually know what we're thinking except on some moments the device springs in and reveals our thoughts to each other. Maybe that's why we have disconnections. Daniel said the connection works with feelings and that's exactly how we work together and how we communicate. I think that in the past they weren't that growth and advanced that they made a device that could help them. Maybe the whole truth is been turned around and there lays an other truth underneath the told story. And maybe there's another solution. Maybe it's more mental and the feeling o feeling complete and doing it. Maybe we can create a feeling similar to the one o making love and we can prevent it. That both the president and joint chiefs will agree with. Maybe we can find a whole other truth behind this.' Sam told them.

'That could be. But Sam you know there is no such feeling as making love. How in the world are we gonna make a feeling that is similar as making love as we don't even posses of such knowledge. '

'you're wrong. We posses of such knowledge... We call them toys. But we can deepen ourselves in the making of them and deepen ourselves in the making of that device or how they call it the joining of beloved. And of we can be able to simulate the two things we can be able to contact Thor and make it a feeling. Coz, what I understand. Thor possesses of such knowledge to make certain things similar as feelings. Am I not right general?'

'no, you are correct major. Should I inform Thor of your idea' general Hammond asked Sam.

'only I we totally agree with this. Every body has to help. And I know that some things are gonna get us in totally awkward situations but maybe this can also be the only way. And if not we have to see if the joint chiefs will understand our situation and give us permission to figure his out. But as I'm aware they won't agree so easily. Is that correct general?'

'that also is correct. I will make a call as soon as we are in more progress. In the mean time you're all still on downtime. But each of you has to help. But take it easy. Have a nice day today. I'll command you all to go to your home and rest for a little while in the meantime I'll contact Thor and let sg6 go back to that planet.' general Hammond said.

'be sure there no people with certain feelings sir' Jack told them.

'as I'm aware colonel it's mostly only sg1 who can get in such trouble like you all. Now shoo! Dismissed. And don't want to see your faces for another 48 hours.' general hammond told them.


	12. Chapter 12

When they all walked out of the debriefing it was 5:00 o'clock. So almost evening. They all went to the lockers to dress.

'so Daniel what are you gonna do in downtime?' Jack asked him while pulling up his t-shirt.

'me... Well I don't know about you, Teal'c and Sam but I'm really tired. And I'll gonna listen to my body so I gonna call it a day for me.' Daniel told them both.

'I to concur with Daniel Jackson. I take my rest. It was too a big day. So goodnight O'Neill and Major Carter' Teal'c told them and took his bag and went out of the locker. Daniel was still packing his bag and putting on his nametag. Jack took a look at Sam who was still dressing. When she turned she saw him looking. When he saw she saw him he winked to remind her of tonight. She smiled and took her bag and dragged it over her shoulders and went for the door.

'see you all in 2 days, and when something comes between don't mind calling me' she told them and took a walk for it.

'I think she takes my call for the first time to rest and relax when it is commanded don't you think too?' Jack asked Daniel.

'well it was not exactly a normal day. And the mindconnection is taking if course some energy from the both of you. Aren't you feeling a little tired?'

'naaaah... Just peachy' he told Daniel and zipped his bag and dragged it over his shoulder and waited for Daniel.

'oh don't wait for me, I still need to take something from my lab. So I call you in these two days. Goodnight Jack' Daniel told him.

'ah okay, no problem night Daniel' Jack told him and waved goodbye with his hand and took a walk for it too.

When he pulled his car in front of his home. He took a deep sigh and looked at the sky. Dark as always and some stars. Than it reminded him that he had nothing of food at home. So he started the car and dialed for Chinese. When he made the call he rode to the Chinese takeaway. He took his delivery and went back for home.

When he was back on his drive he walked up to his door and opened it. He threw his keys on the desk next to him. And took of his coat and threw it too on his desk. He took the bag with Chinese and sat I on the counter in the kitchen. He would put it in the microwave later. He wanted to fix a shower first. He looked at the clock and shocked. 'Damn... That drive took me half a hour.' It was now a half hour before 7. Damn he thought. So he ran upstairs and went for a shower.

Sam was as soon as she was home showering and was for looking for the best clothes. She couldn't decide what to wear. Eventually she choose for her normal jeans. And a nice light green-blue t-shirt. That was her favorite. After that decided it was already half past 6 so she hurried and dressed real quick. She decided to comb her hair a kind of wild look. And then she went for the make-up.

Jack came out of the shower and went to his bedroom. He looked in his wardrobe... Okay let's just take the jeans and a blue blouse. Once he dressed himself he went for his hair and combed it a little more fashioned than normal. He took the gel and made a wetlook of it. He took his watch and immediately looked at the time. 6:50. Okay under now! He thought. He made the table ready for dinner and put the Chinese in the microwave for a quick 4 minutes. When he pushed on star the doorbell went. 6:55 haha! Right on time! he thoughts.

He walked to the door and opened it. There she was. And my god how beautiful. Also jeans and a beautiful t-shirt. It compared with her eyes. She wants to kill me for sure. So sexy!

My god he's handsome. Jeans and a nice blouse. Damn why he dressed himself this sexy! Someone's ready to kill!

'good evening ... Sam' he told her. This wasn't about colonel and major. This here was Sam and Jack. He wanted to start exactly at this moment with Jack and Sam. No rules and regulations.

'hi... Jack' she was shocked when he said her name. But likewise as him she knew that rules and regulations weren't bonded now.

Sam walked in and smelled Chinese. Nice and typical. ' hmmm... Chinese' she said to him and smiled.

'yea I figured that I can't cook and from my experience with our team nights I know cooking isn't your best so I thought let's take Chinese. I hope you like the idea' he said to her and putted his hands in his pockets.

'don't I always' she smiled at him and then smelled again. Suddenly the ping went of from the microwave and it seemed that Jack didn't noticed it so she would come in action.

' I think I hear a ticker or something, shouldn't you be looking' she said to him. He shook his head and excused himself. Sam giggled a little and went for the coatrack. When she walked past the desk she saw Jacks coat and took it too and hang them both on the coatrack. She smiled to herself. He usually only does this in hurry. He must been hurrying like me too.

When she walked in the dinner room she saw jack putting the Chinese on the table and while he did that he smiled at her. When he was done he went to her chair and took it backwards to tell her to sit down. She did that and when she sat he glided the chair back in front. He went to his own chair and sat down by the table. They both took the things that they liked and began to eat.

They talked a little about what happened on the SGC and eat their food. After that they both did the dishes. While dishing Sam was busy with a dish. And Jack just couldn't let it be and took some soap and threw the bubbled soap towards her. She shocked when the soap hit her, and looked amused at Jack.

'sometimes you're just such a child don't you?' she told him amused. Jack smiled with that and took a few steps towards her. And behind him another hand of bubbled soap. She saw him coming from the corner of her right eye. And waited for the perfect moment. When he was close at reach she took the bubbled soap and threw it at him. That was unexpected for Jack. So when he regained his posture he walked up to Sam and pushed his hand in her face. Not fast or hard, just teasing and gentle. When he removed his hand. You saw she was totally surprised by what he did.

'ok, this means war!' she yelled. And took a handful of bubbled soap and threw it constantly at him. He was too busy with watching where she threw them, and suddenly he slipped and fell on the ground. He was close next to her so he took her with him to the floor. So when they hit the floor I was a tangled web with the both on each other and Jack on top. It was an awkward position... Really, really, awkward. But both of them were laughing hard and didn't yet knew where they put themselves in. When they calmed down the realization of their position became visible to the both of them. 


	13. Chapter 13

So eventually when they were done laughing they watched each other. Jack couldn't hold it longer but he knew whatever they did the much further process can't happen. And once started he couldn't go back. She he needed something to get out of the situation.

'yea... Ohm... This is what I call an awkward moment. And it's also killing my back.' Jack said to her. She understood him directly and just played along with the defense game. They can't cross that line now.

So she pushed herself up and gave a hand to Jack. He took her hand and pushed himself up with her help. When they stood they just watched each other for a split second and both did the things they did before the little fight. After that it was silence for a long time. The dishes were done the table was clean. The kitchen was cleaned itself too. Both were cleaning the living room and eventually Jack did the clothes of them both in the wash machine. They were filthy from the dirty soap and the then also dirty floor. So Jack told her to do some clothes on from him, so he could wash both of each other's clothes. Eventually Sam was sitting on the couch and Jack took two Guinness beer for the both of them.

When he came in the living-room he saw Sam sitting in the right corner of the couch and staring out of the window. She didn't heard him coming so he took the opportunity to overlook the situation, and to look at how cute she looked in his wide shirt and sweater pants. She looked so tiny in it. But the view made it sexier for him. He also took a look at the sky and thought about what happened and what he could do to make the air between them relaxed again. 1 kiss, just one stolen kiss. After all this. A kiss where he will put all emotions, thoughts, feelings and dreams in. That wasn't so wrong now was it? No, it was wrong now, because however when that stolen kiss was made the temptation for bringing it further is too seductive. But hey, they deserve just one shot. but maybe she'll be mad at what he would do.

Sam was thinking too. She was watching the stars when Jack was doing the clothes. They were so close again. The first time was out of anger and the last two were so close. What if she just did it... Make the step... Just kiss him and let go of the things that prevent her from being happy... She wanted it but if they did that they won't get away that easily with the joint chiefs. And maybe they needed the connection as prove that they heard each other's thoughts. Thinking about Jack... Where is he?

She looked back towards the hallway for the kitchen and saw Jack staring at her with two bottles beer in both of his hands. He must been thinking the same thing. She thought to herself. Suddenly it seemed that Jack was aware she wasn't staring at the window but at him.

'ohm... Here's your beer' he said to her while walking to her and giving her the beer. She nodded and just took it and took a swallow. She had to swallow really hard, maybe if she did all her feelings would sink back with it. Jack himself was stargazing .

'it's beautiful huh?' Sam told him while looking back out of the window.

'yes you are' he said while turning his head to her and smiling at her. She saw he turned his guard off real quick and only saw love. She blushed again and smiled.

'stop doing that... It's annoying' she told him. While having her head down. He saw her and walked towards her and went on his knees until he faced her head. He lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes.

'for what... Telling you the truth or saying sometime that is true but nobody says it. But you are... Beautiful. You are amazing... You are… you. You know that. And you are and will always be the one... I love...' he told her. This time he expressed his true feelings. This time he said it again. She watched him and couldn't believe he let his guard off so easily and so fast. And the things he said about her were all she ever dreamed. This time there was no holding back. This time she went for it. She looked at his lips and back at him for seeing if he thinks the same. When she looked up she saw him looking at her lips. When they watched each other again in the eyes. They saw both confirmation in their eyes. But still Sam felt a part of her mind saying to stop. When Jack came nearer she looked at him and eventually closed her eyes. She would let it rush over her. Suddenly there was a bright light out of the window. And before Jack touched her lips he looked at what happened. Sam bit on her lower lip and looked down with her face. They can't do this... They can't!

When Jack was done watching he looked back at her and saw her extremely doubt. He too knew that it wasn't a good thing to do.

'we can't do this' she looked back up and looked with regrettable and pained eyes at him. And if you looked more precisely you saw that there were watery eyes, upcoming tears for sure.

'I know, you're right. I'm sorry...' he told her and looked at her expression and her position and her body language. She looked unrelaxed, not herself. Too much stress and weakened.

'it was a bad thing to do to let you come here... I also acknowledged that you're tired. All this mess that were into, is taking every body's toll that from you and me both. You need rest. You can sleep in the guest room. We drank some beers already so driving wouldn't do any good for you. I let you go first to the bathroom... Take my toothbrush... And do like you're home. Use anything you need.' it seemed that for one moment she wanted to defend and tell him that she would go home. But eventually she just nodded.

'thank you' she told him. And looked at the window and back at him.

'falling star... Make a wish' she told him and smiled.

'he looked outside and back at her he took her hand. And looked straight in her eyes.

'there's only one thing I wish for...' and then he closed his eyes and held them closed for a 5 seconds. And then opened them. And pushed himself up. While he did that Sam followed him with her head up and just stared at him. He smiled back at her and took her hand up with him and pushed her up and leaded her towards his hallway.

'here... Bathroom's that way' and he looked at the direction and winked at her. Than he excused himself and went to the backyard. Where he sat himself down and began to stargaze, and wait till Sam was finished showering. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sam walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. Once in it she went directly to the mirror. Then suddenly she got watery eyes. ''What a mess! It's totally breaking my heart!'' she yelled in herself. ''He's so caring and understanding. But it's killing us both. How hard we even try our habits of resentment keep coming back, and our guard will be visible again. How long until it ends?... how long!'' she yelled again in her thoughts. She felt teardrops on her cheeks and dried them away really quickly. Big girls don't cry, a major doesn't cry. She will not show weakness, showing weakness can be dangerous. But even though she's a woman too. And women have strong feelings which last entirely long… eventually she composed her posture and locked the door and undressed herself, and eventually went in the shower. The water unstressed her body and everything relaxed. She ran the water for quite some time. And used Jack's shampoo and soap for washing her hair and body. She breathed in deeply and felt home then and there. She hoped that she would wake up and lay next to him in a bed and this would all be over… just a dream, a horrible nightmare. And where Jack could ease her mind and get back to sleep in his arms… his warm comfortable arms. But it wasn't over… she was still in the shower.

She turned off the shower and dried herself; she bonded a towel around her body and looked again in the mirror. Less stressed than before. But still unhappy. When is that image gonna change?

She changed herself again and went downstairs. When she entered the kitchen she made some thee for both Jack and her. She knew he would still be sitting in the backyard. Maybe he'll be sleepy of it and fall easily in sleep. It's only during night that she sometimes finds her sleep. Coz, when she sleeps she dreams the same. Everything about Jack. It's like living the nightmare too.

So when she made two cups of thee, she went outside and saw him sitting in his favorite wooden chair, gazing at the stars. He was sitting with his back towards Sam so he couldn't see her. But he heard the noise in the kitchen. It actually felt like the future where they would be living in. like this is a little something for them to behold when they can finally be together. Oh he loved her. He loves her so much.

Sam walked towards Jack and held the cup thee in front of his face. He turned around and nodded and took the cup from her and took a nip of it. It was still hot so he would take it easy. Sam went towards the other wooden chair and watched the stars a little while, the thee was still hot.

Jack had been sitting here for a long time already, so he was kinda done stargazing and instead of looking at the stars he took an overlook at Sam. She looked beautiful, and quite relaxed. He loves everything about her. God knows how much he wishes to gives up to be with her. He's ready to let go, but he won't jeopardize her career… Never!

Sam felt his eyes on her and turned around to look at him. And for a little while they kept staring at each other. Until Jack made a mental note to himself to compose himself. And that he didn't have to get himself drowned in her ocean blue eyes.

'Feeling better?' he asked her. It would be better to keep the conversation as light as possible.

'Yea… ohm… it was nice' she answered back. And smiled a weak smile at him and eventually turned her head back towards the sky. It was a lie and if she would be looking in his eyes he would notice it. She wasn't feeling fine at all. Every second was breaking her fundamental ground. Her heart was breaking, but she won't show any weakness. She's strong in those kind of things. Keep your feelings hidden. Just keep your head up and mind other things. But when she was living them it was a lot harder than it would seem. Damn it! Damn our situation.

'Ohm… I'll be back in 5 minutes keep my thee warm please.'and he stood up and walked towards her and gave her his thee and smiled at her. Then he walked towards the bathroom and took a shower.

A nice cold shower, which hopefully has as reaction that his memory will be erased, for a little while. Just to feel less of the pain. Coz, this was breaking his heart too. What they wanted to do is forbidden! No colonel may have a relationship with his second in command.

When he was done showering he changed himself and went downstairs again. He walked towards the backyard and suddenly heard a noise. A… cry? 'Huh?' he thought. He walked silently to the noise and saw Sam sitting there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author note's: **I know that with the previous chapter I wrote Tea wrong (thee). I kind of forgot how I wrote it, and I didn't have any effort to think that straight. I had a long weekend, but I wanted to update a new chapter. And please forgive my mistakes. I know I wrote them wrong, sometime I'm going to change it all and make the sentences in a correct order. But as so far I saw you all didn't felt compelled to mind those mistakes. So I guess, they are not that out of order. So you're still capable of understanding what I wrote down.

But after this following chapter I'll be kinda trapped. I love it when I write and put myself in deep trouble, but I didn't start with a plot, I never really do. I just go with the flow and eventually I write myself out of it. But now, I don't know how to deal with that problem to simulate the toys with the curse of The Joining Of Beloved (if you know what I mean). It's most unusual for me to be trapped like this. And I feel like I failed, but my realistic world outside fanfiction is kinda upside down. And It made me crazy. If you want me to finish it by myself, I need a lot of time. (maybe 2 months or so) or if you want me to continue in some kind of way… please review me with your idea. Than I'd be flattered. But it's up to you all right now. I've been thinking to post this. But my mind is so quick I'm already busy with another story. So I kinda wanna finish this one in some kind of way. But I've got to figure it out somehow. So if you feel useful for my story or you have a great idea to get me out of this, please review or send me a private message.

Either way here we go remember to review ;)

Stupid situation, stupid life! Stupid military. Stupid job… no! I love my job! But my job's causing me pain and unhappiness. I hate it! Okay Sam just calm down now and be a big girl. You can do this. Jack is showering… and you're downstairs in his yard, in his clothes, washed with his shampoo and soap, drinking a cup of tea in one of his favorite wooden chairs. The name of owning for her doesn't seem to be in his home. He owned it… and from the dear of her heart she would want to call it theirs. But she can't coz, they're not together, they are just friends. Who seemly love each other so much, but can't continue because of their jobs. They can't act on their feelings. It's like feeling death but still being alive. Like you would be killed over and over again. That Jack had been talking about would be excruciating. Well it felt like that even though she didn't know what it felt like.

But for her too it felt like feeling that fifth would want to read her mind, searching deep in her head. Very painful… she reminded herself. And that a billion times worst. There's no such pain as feeling the pain of love. It eats you from the inside out. Maybe being the go'auld self would be nicer. They can't feel pain they have no feelings, at least human feelings. But no! We fight them; you would be really hurt deeply if you wish to be a go'auld, the one who you wish to defeat. Yea… Okay. Understood, hurt from the inside out. Totally a wreck, better yet save us quick. It's better to take a distance from each other. Than we can walk around the subject, at least for a while. Going home is no reason now. He would disagree now even if we're in this mess, safety goes first! And even when you're broken emotionally from the in and outside it's seriously not a good idea to drive! So that leaves me back where I began. Sitting here with two cups of tea in my hands on a wooden chair in Jack's backyard. With of course tears on my cheeks, and extremely watery eyes. With a broken heart from the pain the love gives me. And now I'm sobbing and crying. Holy Hannah this is hard!

Jack walked towards Sam and took the two cups from her hand and sat them on the table. He turned himself back to Sam and saw the tears underneath her eyes. He saw how vulnerable she looked. She tried to hide the tears and stared at him. What was he going to do? She asked herself. Than Jack took her hands and pulled her up. He looked at her and then gave in.

'Come here' he said to her and held his arms open. She didn't doubt for a second and just let herself fall in his arms. Jack held her tight like dear life. He heard her cry a little. He knew that she's a strong woman but this is only human. And feelings like this, it's just impossible to deny them. You think you can hold them… but once the moments are on their worst there is no way out to deny your feelings. Which you have stabled for many years. In most ways you have to cry them out, and that's exactly what happens here. And Jack's next to help her whenever he can help her. He held a hand behind her head and let her cry. He spoke comforted words to her and made circles with his hand on her back. She was grateful for him. He didn't have to speak; he just did all she needs without one single word.

He waited till the cries had died and she just stood silent in his arms. Eventually she looked up and stared in his eyes, and showed a small smile. But she stayed in his arms.

'Y'okay?' he asked her. While looking in her eyes. Seeking the confirmation in her eyes.

'Just a little…' as she nodded. And watched his t-shirt. The t-shirt that placed itself perfectly around his tanned body. She watched his collar just to get a little distracted. Jack noticed it and smiled to himself. Then suddenly an idea popped up in his head. If it was both so hard for them, comfort would be enough. So he lifts his hand to her chin and lifted it up. Till she had no other choice than to look in his eyes.

'it think it will be okay if we just sleep during together in each other's arms. It seems that if we comfort each other we'll be fine during a while. Just sleeping in each other's arms, it's all we have and all I want right now.' He smiled at her. While she nodded he turned himself around and went to the table and took the two already cold cups of tea and walked together with her to the kitchen. He poured the tea that was left over in the sink and sat the two cups on the counter. When he turned around she leaned towards the enter of the kitchen and watched him. He walked towards her and took her hand, which she accepted. They walked together to his bedroom and they felt asleep really quickly. This time both comforted by each other and for the first time, both Jack and Sam would dream pleasant. A nice dream, no nightmares, not tonight! Only the both of them. Jack and Sam how it should be.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, got some help from a friend of mine, and I made progress in the story. Thanks for waiting and I'm planning on ending it really fast, just have to see how the chapters work out ;) enjoy!

- XXXX S&J XXXX -

As Sam wakes up she sees the rise and fall of someone's chest. The breathing on a steady pace, and a comfortable silence around the room. Still yet she hadn't really sorted her mind. She knew she wasn't home. The walls were different, the windows had a different shape and the smell of the room was totally different. She must be somewhere else, someone she knows. The room had the same contours as the colonel's himself. It was, as she believes. One time when they had a team night, they spilled soda all over the place, they could all put their shirts in his washroom upstairs, his master bedroom door wasn't closed, and she could see his room. She stood there for a few seconds, and just watched his room. It was just as she heard his voice calling her, that she woke up from her gaze at his bedroom. In the washroom she just smiled at herself. 'Even just his room gets you hypnotized, get a hold of yourself girl.' she told herself back then. Even the curtains had the same patterns as the colonel's. Wait… this is the colonel's room! As the realization came crashing down on her she was as stiff as a wooden plank. She began to worry and her breath caught faster exhales and inhales. As though it was a sign she heard the colonel speak:

'Nothing happened' he said to her. She instantly looked at him and stared back in his brown eyes. He smiled, but she just gave him a weak smile. He could see she was still uncertain what was going on.

'Nothing happened, yesterday. The mission and our minds connected, remember?' he told her. Confirming his question but still a little unsure she nodded. He just smiled at her, and looked out of his window. She began to look around and then saw her position. She was positioned with her head on his sidearm. One of her arms was crossed over his waist, and his sidearm circled around her shoulders. Jack moved a little and turned around to face her. Now they were inches away from each other's face, but both didn't make a move. Sam smiled.

'Thank you' she said. And smiled, while she sighs.

'For what?' he looked questionably at her.

'For letting g me stay here, and let me sleep beside you' She smiled and he just watched her, he took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm of het hand.

'Always' he said. She heard that word before, and let it sink in her. She kept looking at him, and eventually moved towards him and settled herself in his arms. She moved her body so that she was facing the same way as his face. Jack stroked calmly her arm, and every touch made her skin going crazy. The tingling feeling of his hands touching her gently and loving got her in heaven. They just lay there for a few minutes, complete silence rushed over them. Eventually that silence was broken when Sam's stomach betrayed her. Sam could simply see him smiling, and blamed het stupid stomach for destroying a perfect quiet moment. Jack indeed smiled and kissed the top of her head.

'Come on, let's make us some pancakes' he said and began to shift. When jack was moving away, Sam was deciding if she would move or just keep laying there. She felt comfortably fine just lying there. A sudden noise from her stomach betrayed her again and she decided standing up would be better. She was never someone to stand up late in the morning or to sleep in. when Jack stood up he practically felt her eyes on him. He had been sleeping with grey shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. Jack turned around and had that mischievous, knowing and seductive grin on his face. When she looked him in the eyes she blushed, and turned away very quickly. Then she stood up herself and looked herself over. She had his clothes on. The big white shirt and his sweater pants. She finds herself very cute in it. And she loves it, mostly because it smells like him, his so manly scent, so him. So Jack O'Neillish. She smiled to herself and shook her head. When she looked at jack, he looked amused at her.

'What's so funny?' he asked her. She just kept smiling at him and just pulled the I-have-fun-with-myself-and-you-will-never-know-what-look.

'Nothing' she looked away and began to straighten her clothes. Jack on the other hand began to move towards ger. Very slowly like a tiger watching his prey. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see movement and looked questionably at Jack. She could see the playful look in his eyes and on his face, and began to step back.

'What?' she said and pulled her hands in the air. 'I know that look but whatever you're up to, forget it!' She told him, with a glint of amusement. Jack still hadn't stop moving towards her and came closer the second. Sam looked behind her and made a pass at the door. She opened the door and went to the stairs, she heard his footsteps behind her.

'Nothing is never nothing it's something and I want to know' He told her and began to chase her. Down the stairs into the living room. Jumping over furniture and bumping into it. They knocked over a vase, but couldn't care less. Sam only had eyes for escape and jack had only eyes for Sam She ran to the hall, into the kitchen, where she knew she was stuck. Seeing escape on his right. She ran just underneath his arms and knew to escape. Jack laughed and turned around, settling forth with the hunt. When Sam reached the living room again she accidently made contact with a coffee table and fell forward on the couch. She turned around quickly and wanted to run away again. But Jack wouldn't let her go that easily. Jack made his pass and fell onto her. So that eventually made them a tangled web with jack on top of her.

'Gotcha!' he said and held her down, so that she wasn't able to escape. Once she hadn't any chance he began to tickle her, she giggled and laughed.

'I won't give, you fool! Hahaha stop it…' she laughed out loud. He only smiled more, and liked the sound what was coming out of her it's been a long time since he heard that sound, and he enjoyed hearing it. The gasping for air from Sam made him realize he's been a little too rough on her. He stopped and pulled himself a little bit up. Giving her the space to breathe. When she got back a little bit of air she looked straight up at him, and he looked down at her. There was not a complete silence; you could hear the water drops from the broken vase drip constantly on the broken pieces, which lay upon the floor. They looked at each other, both knowing that again that step can't be taken, but still it's so tempting. Jack knew it isn't allowed but he just wanted one kiss, only one kiss. He began to lean down and Sam's eyes became bigger. They were inches from each other's face, when Jack suddenly crashed his lips on hers. He wasn't selfish, but come'n both deserved a shot. Sam instantly crossed her arms around his neck. Jack held his hand gently on her face. Sam was going insane, the taste of him was driving her nuts. The pushed each other more firmly against the other. More the second and you wouldn't even think it was human. Even Jack couldn't think straight anymore, and so did Sam. Her mind has become a dessert of blue gello herself, with other words she's wacko herself. Both were far gone in their passionate kiss when there was a knock on the front door several times. And eventually a lot of ringing. Jack was irritated and grumbled an irritated noise. Sam herself felt annoyed. They broke off the kiss and took several deep breaths. As the ringing went on and on they stared at each other.

'Sam' Jack said to her. And Sam would understand. This was their last time alone for a long time. Jack asked if it was okay for now and Sam nodded. Jack kissed her forehead one time and stood up. When he stood he helped her up and Sam went to the bathroom. She went to dress herself. Jack waited until she disappeared in the bathroom and walked to the front door. When he opened it…

- XXXXXX S&J XXXXXXXXX -

Next chapter up soon


	17. Chapter 17

Hey so people I came to an acknowledgement that I forgot this story… I only remembered it when I came across fanfiction. I still read it, but I forgot I still had one of my own. So to those who want to read and know the ending. This time I'm attending to ending it. So for now. here I go and you'll soon see a new chapter form this story, I know my storyline so you won't have to wait that long anymore


	18. Chapter 18

Daniel stood there with both of his hands on both sides of the door. Breathing heavy in- and exhales. He looked a little confused and flushed at the same time. When he looked at Jack he began to stand straight. He took one deep breath and tried to calm down. When he eventually had his steady breaths back he straightened his clothes.

'Jack, I tried to call but you wouldn't answer… Sam is gone, I didn't found her at her house, have you seen her?' Daniel looked a little scared at him. Running away in this time wouldn't be a good solution for Sam. And when Jack didn't answer he was afraid he was gone also. So this morning when he found out about Sam he went straight to Jack. It made him calm down a little when he saw Jack's car. But I did made him restless when he didn't answer the door. So he was glad he opened it and he was home.

'Relax Daniel she's here. In the night she came to my place, asking to sleep at my house since she wasn't able to fall asleep at hers. So take a few calm breaths and take it easy buddy. She's alright. A little sleepy and confused but alright. Okay?' Jack said to him, taking in his appearance. He must have gone through everything with his mind, he saw how his friend was worried. But it kind of annoyed him too. They were grown-ups and could take care of themselves. Even though Daniel just wanted to help, he had bad timing from himself. And he hated that, so much!

'Thank you… I thought we were about to call SGC, asking for help.' He said relaxing in his surroundings.

'No need to, she's upstairs dressing up… so you wanna come in or keep standing there for the rest of the day?' he asked Daniel. Daniel smiled and went through the door. He took off his jacket while Jack walked to his kitchen.

'I was about to make pancakes… you want some too?' he asked Daniel. Daniel smiled when he walked to the kitchen.

'That sounds great! So how are you both doing? Feeling better or worse?' Daniel asked Jack while he leaned against the counter. Jack took the pancake mix out of his kitchen cabinet read the inscriptions. Then he took a saucepan out of his lower cabinets and took the milk out of the refrigerator.

'We're alright Daniel… but for now let's just take a different subject. We have down-time buddy, we don't need to think about those things. We are just happy that we have some time to rest. Some time to ourselves. So please don't heavy our burden. While ya?' Jack asked him pleading. And looked at him to search for agreement.

'Alright, it's fine with me, I just want to make sure you are alright. That's all.' Daniel said to him and went to set the table.

'We are. And that's very nice of you, but we can care for ourselves Daniel. You know that.' Daniel nodded and seated himself in one of the chairs. He took the newspaper from yesterday and went to read it. It couldn't harm knowing a little more about what was going on, on their planet. Hmm a new design of the mobile phone. Interesting. I-phone 5, seems kind of cool. Just when he was reading the paper Sam came walking down the stairs to see Daniel sitting there.

'What smells so great in here! I hope it tastes as good as it smells… Hi Daniel' she said while looking at Jack and he smiled in return. Then she looked at Daniel and took a seat next to him.

'So what have you been up to ?' she asked him settling herself comfortable on the chair and relaxing. She looked at him. And saw he was taking in her appearance. At first he looked serious at her but then she saw he let the subject go.

'Just sleeping and relaxing that's all, and you?' he said while putting up his glasses and smiling at her.

'I'm fine, the sleep did me good though, felt like I haven't slept that great in a while. ' she said while taking good inhale again. Then Jack came with a good-looking stack of pancakes on a plate. He seated himself too and gave everyone some pancakes. The three of them ate their pancakes with pleasure and had a nice conversation. Just like friends do. No worries about work or etcetera. Just friends, and making jokes and sharing nice moments.


End file.
